Christmas Card
by luckyaikou
Summary: Mokuba has the perfect Christmas presents for his brother and Jonouchi, but makes sure and causes some problems beforehand. Jou's POV. Shounenai.


A/N: Written in Jou's POV for no particular reason. Oh, and it's a Christmas fic 5 months early, or 7 months late, pick your favorite. I don't know Mokuba's actual birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Christmas.

Mokuba's birthday was about a month before Christmas, but that didn't stop Seto from buying him whatever he wanted for both occasions. Not that I was complaining, Seto had spoiled me since the day I washed up on his doorstep after my father kicked me out with nothing but the clothes on my back and the deck in my pocket. But from every misfortune comes new opportunities, and Seto and I fell hard and fast for one another. It'd been a year since then, and things could not be better.

Except that Mokuba's last birthday was a few weeks ago, and he was given a digital camera and had since then been snapping away pictures morning, noon and night. It was hard to get in the Christmas spirit when every time I freaking turn around Mokuba's taking a picture of me doing something stupid.

"For being so smart, you sure are dumb Set," I groaned, sprawling myself out on the lush sheets of our huge bed.

"And you never cease to astound me with your brilliant comments," Seto replied, lying on his side next to me with his head in his hand. "What are you talking about?"

I looked up at him, his beautiful brunette hair sitting just so in front of his too-blue eyes. "Mokuba's driving me crazy with that camera. And don't say you haven't noticed because he's taken pictures of you too!"

Seto chuckled, "Going a little stir crazy having a miniature paparazzi in the house?"

"That's not funny, I've been with you with the paparazzi, remember?"

"You were talking about Mokuba," Seto said lowly, leaning down and kissing my neck, causing me to shudder. He was too good at distracting me.

"Uh-huh." Okay, I was a sucker for it.

"And how I make bad decisions," he continued kissing me.

"What bad decisions," I rolled to him, pressing our bodies together.

"Like letting you undress me," Seto said, kissing my neck.

"Uh-huh- Hey, what?" I snapped up, glaring at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

He smirked. "I shouldn't let you tear my clothes off anymore. I can't find my necklace."

I paled a little at his statement. "You mean the card locket with the picture of Mokuba?"

"Yes, puppy, that one. The only one."

"I'm so sorry Seto! I didn't know it was missing!" I tried sitting up, against the smirking brunette's restraint. "I promise I'll find it! I'll tear the place apart!"

Seto chuckled. "Down, boy. It'll turn up. Besides, if it doesn't, I can always buy another one."

"But what about the picture inside!"

"I said, don't worry," Seto said, lacing his fingers into my golden hair, pulling my face closer to him again. "I'm not mad, pup."

He kissed me on the forehead and I squirmed, upset that I had lost something so treasured to him. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and kissed my lips this time, pushing himself on top of me, grinding out bodies together, and making me forget about the missing necklace for now.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and while Seto worked all day, I did as I promised and scoured the entire mansion looking for the card necklace. To my disappointment, I couldn't find the necklace anywhere. Mokuba spent the day in the game room, and I finally shuffled in there close to dinner time, dejected.

"What's up, Jou?" he asked, not looking away from the screen as I flopped down on the couch next to him.

"I lost Seto's necklace, the one with your picture in it," I sighed. "I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it."

He shot a look to me quickly. "You had to check the whole mansion? That's a little disconcerting. Thank god we have a good cleaning staff."

I threw the closest pillow at him and he laughed before launching himself at me. We ended up wrestling on the floor, a common occurrence, until Seto himself intruded on our fight.

"Only good little boys get to open a present early on Christmas Eve," he said evenly, leaning against the doorframe, watching us.

Mokuba and I stopped immediately, looking at each other quickly before untangling ourselves and shooting out of the room, barely missing colliding with Seto as he chuckled and followed us down the stairs.

Seto joined me on the couch, lazily putting his arm around my shoulders as Mokuba shifted almost nervously on the opposite seat.

"Go ahead, Mokuba, pick whichever you'd like," Seto said, eying the expanse of packages under the tree.

Mokuba shot to the tree and instead of picking up the one he knew was the latest gaming system, he moved to the mantel and picked up three identical packages that were thin and rectangular. I gave the kid a funny look as he handed one to me, Seto, who had the same confused look, and kept one for himself.

"Can we open these?"

"Are these from you, Mokuba?" I asked.

"Yeah, please?"

Seto motioned for me to follow his lead in tearing the paper off the package. I saw Seto's paper fall uncharacteristically to the floor and when I turned my attention to my own unwrapped gift I gasped audibly. We were all holding identical Duel Monsters card necklaces, the leather cords neatly tied so as to not get tangled.

"Mokuba-" Seto started, but the little boy interrupted him.

"Look inside!"

I opened mine first and smiled warmly. Inside my locket was a picture of Seto and Mokuba, both with their heads back laughing after Mokuba had tackled Seto to the floor just as he came inside the door a few weeks ago.

"That's a good one," Seto's warm voice infiltrated my thoughts as he held his in front of me. "Look at mine."

Inside Seto's was a picture I didn't know had been taken; I was leaning against the couch, fast asleep, with Mokuba curled against my side. "When was this?"

"A couple of nights ago," Seto smirked. "I took it when I came home late. I almost always find you guys like this."

I grinned as Mokuba padded over, pushing himself to sit between us and opening to show the picture in his locket. It was the first picture taken after Mokuba had gotten the camera; the boy had pushed it on Roland and asked him to take a picture of all of us. Similar to how we were sitting now, in the picture Mokuba was squeezed between me and Seto and all of us were smiling in a warm embrace.

"So you didn't lose my necklace after all," Seto said to me.

"Mokuba, these are perfect. Thank you," I said, nudging him.

"Well," Mokuba shifted a little, and I saw a red tinge to his cheeks. "I figured our pictures were a little outdated, Seto. Our family has grown a lot since then."

It was my turn to blush, and Seto's gleaming blue eyes were trained on me. "Damn Kaiba boys and your charms."

The boys laughed before Seto bent down to kiss the top of Mokuba's head and then across him to kiss my cheek. "Merry Christmas."

I beamed down at Mokuba, who had become like a little brother to me, and let the happiness wash over me at the thought of belonging to a real, functional family.


End file.
